Dear Percy Jackson
by The Wizard Rider
Summary: After Percy Jackson gets his book, Percy Jackson and the Greek Gods, published, he receives some letters from the Olympians and some other minor gods…
1. A Bunch Of Letters

**Dear Percy Jackson**

 **Summary: After Percy Jackson gets his book,** ** _Percy Jackson and the Greek Gods,_** **published,** **he receives some letters from the Olympians and some other minor gods…**

 **There are spoilers to this story, about the Percy Jackson and the Greek Gods (obviously!) and probably the PJO series and the HoO series.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HoO, or Percy Jackson and the Greek Gods: that honour belongs to Rick Riordan.**

 **Chapter 1 – A Bunch Of Letters**

Percy Jackson stood in his room, holding a golden-coloured copy, which was as gold as the gold in someone's eyes when they were possessed by an eidolon, a possessing spirit (and Percy knew what it was like – not a situation he wanted to live through again) with a silver title: _PERCY JACKSON,_ and under it, orange-gold writing that read: _AND THE GREEK GODS._ Under that were two statues – one of Poseidon, one of Athena (it reminded Percy of himself and Annabeth – he smiled at this), and Percy Jackson standing between them, looking fierce but heroic, holding the shield his Cyclops half-brother Tyson in one hand, and Anaklusmos, or Riptide if you translated the Ancient Greek into English, his Celestial bronze sword that took the form of a ballpoint pen when it wasn't bashing up evil giants and Titans, or disintegrating some naughty, naughty monsters that enjoyed killing demigods.

That book told of the stories of the twelve major Olympians, plus Hades and Persephone, told Percy style. His mom, Sally Jackson, had found that book in a bookstore close to the apartment where she, Percy, and Paul Blofis were living – and she promised that she'd read a chapter each night before Percy went to bed. Stupid dyslexia – he was _seventeen,_ for the gods' sake. His mom was going to read him a _bedtime story_ (he wouldn't call the stories of the gods _bedtime stories_ out aloud, because they were pretty gory and bloody and violent, and he was sure the gods wouldn't have approved much).

He had his messy, black tangled hair and his sea-green eyes. He wore his orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and his leather necklace with the clay beads, usually when he was in the apartment, to remind him of his other home. There was his Camp Jupiter tattoo under his AHS Swim Team jacket and his shirt – to remind the son of Poseidon about his Roman home, where he was going to study soon (if he passed his SAT and his DSTOMP – gods, what did that mean?). He wore normal jeans and sneakers, so he passed off as normal… most of the time.

Percy laid the copy down on his study desk, next to all his study papers. He _hated_ to study, mostly because of his dyslexia which made his learning difficult, but he knew he had to, for his own good. He sighed.

Another voice, though familiar, behind him said, "Beautiful day, isn't it?"

Percy resisted the urge to gasp or yell. Yet, this man seemed familiar. The window was open, and leaning against it and the wall was a smiling young or middle-aged (it was confusing) man. He had blond hair, and he wore a fancy business suit. In his right hand was a phone, but it wasn't just any phone – it glowed. Strangely. With a bluish light. And it didn't come from the screen. He had a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, as if his eyes were saying, _Oh look, I'm gonna steal some valuable stuff! That okay with you?_ Strangely, he looked familiar. Percy remembered those mischievous twinkles from the kids at Cabin Eleven back at Camp Half-Blood…

"Hermes." Percy didn't know what to do: to bow to the messenger god, to greet him, or to yell, "MOM! A GOD'S LANDED IN MY ROOM! DO WE MAKE HIM TEA OR NOT?". Instead, he spoke politely, with a slight bow of the head, "Hello… sir. Uh, Lord Hermes, erm, forgive me for asking, but what are you doing here?"

The god of thieves and messengers clicked his tongue. "Nice seeing you again, Percy! Anyways, I've got a tight schedule ahead of me, so… here." He snapped his fingers and more than a dozen envelopes appeared, all with fancy cursive English writing (which was murder to poor Percy's eyes), and they all flew to the table. Percy picked up one envelope, and it said, _HERMES MAIL EXPRESS_ in Ancient Greek, and the English turned into understandable Ancient Greek (thank goodness).

"Well, I'll be off. George and Martha say hello," Hermes winked, and then disappeared without a trace or sign that he had been in Percy's apartment, except for the letters.

Percy opened the envelope he had in his hand. A fine, smooth paper was inside. Gently, and with trembling hands, Percy read the letter, his brain translating the Ancient Greek in his head:

 _Dear Percy Jackson,_

 _It has come to our notice that you have published a book named 'PERCY JACKSON AND THE GREEK GODS.'_

 _We, the gods, have been reading this and have been writing our responses to your book._

 _Good luck. Hope that you won't be killed or driven insane by our letters._

 _From, the Olympians_

 _(and Hades!)_

 _(and me, Persephone, too!)_

 _(and a few other gods!)_

 _(Not forgetting me, Apollo the Awesome!)_

 _(Shut up, Apollo, you're an Olympian!)_

Percy widened his eyes. A letter from the gods?! Well, he remembered four years ago, he had received a blue letter from his dad that had said, _Brace yourself._ But this was different. Every Olympian, plus Hades and some others, had sent him letters individually.

He wasn't a fan of the words: _Good luck. Hope that you won't be killed or driven insane by our letters._ But something told him he had no choice.

He took the top envelope, a nice sky-blue one, which on the back read, _Perseus Jackson, Apartment in New York, NY, USA, The World (Good luck, Jackson)._

Taking a deep breath, he took the flap, opened it, and began to read.


	2. Zeus

**There are plenty of references in this story, and almost all of them are from the chapter** ** _Zeus Kills Everyone._**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Greek Gods, or any of the other series. That honour belongs to Rick Riordan. I only own the plot and the letters I've written for poor Percy to read :).**

 **Chapter 2 – Zeus**

Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods. Percy had just gotten a letter from the KING. THE KING OF OLYMPUS AND THE GODS. Oh no…

Percy had had some bad experiences with gods, especially Zeus. Zeus didn't like him, because he was the son of Poseidon – the sea god. If he did air travel, Zeus was likely to blast him out of the sky. So far he had been lucky, but he knew never to push his luck. NEVER. EVER. Especially with the king of the gods and the dude in charge of lightning, wind, the sky, blah, blah, etc, etc.

The letter, like the envelope, was sky-blue. The writing was black, and cursive in Ancient Greek. He began to read (with some difficulty, even though Percy was fluent in Ancient Greek):

 _Dear Percy Jackson,_

 _WHY DID YOU NOT PUT ME AS THE FIRST CHAPTER?_

 _I expected the introduction, and the beginning to be first, and how we heroic gods saved the day, but then the next chapter had my name, Zeus, crossed out, and you started with Hestia! We're NOT doing reverse alphabetical order, thank you very much. All the books start with me, because I AM THE FIRST. THE KING._

Wow, Zeus was happy with it. Wow.

 _Nevertheless, I must put that aside, and move on to MY chapter, which happens to be the 12_ _th_ _CHAPTER of your book. You put Poseidon and Hades first, even though I'm more powerful and older than them… Oh, wait. Scratch that. Unfortunately, I'm the YOUNGEST child, but I got the top – the sky, the throne, the VIG (Very Important God) Party Time Group (Members: All the Olympians), and I am still very powerful._

 _I'm also concerned about the Zeus Chapter NAME. ZEUS KILLS EVERYONE. I don't kill everyone! I just get a bit upset at times and accidentally throw some lightning bolts at you poor, poor human race (Ares, I blame you, you accursed child of mine!)_

Yeah, right. As if Zeus would _accidentally_ throw some lightning bolts which _coincidentally_ hit the people he hated. But he did hate Ares too – stupid war god. He remembered the time when they had a sword fight and Ares had become his enemy and unleashed a curse on Percy. And that was on his first quest, when he was twelve.

 _Anyways, you don't call me OLD THUNDERPANTS. And you had to do it in Poseidon's chapter. Now, he won't stop laughing at me. Would you like some thunderpants on YOU? I guessed not. And I DO keep my wedding vows – sorry, ignore Hera's accuses of me chasing after other pretty girls because I love them, and have demigod children with them. I do it to save their skins. As for Salmoneus… he deserved it. He was being ZEUS. He isn't Zeus – I AM! (although the $99.99 bucket o' flaming torches from Ancient Greece Walmart was kind of impressive.) In my defence, being the god of law and order and all, it wasn't overkill. Besides, I'm the king. I can allow whether cities can exist or not._

 _And besides, talking about overkill, I didn't kill King Deucalion and his wife Pyrrha, serious! I liked them. They were pious and good people. AND I DIDN'T KILL THEM. I gave them the chance to repopulate the human race, didn't I?_

 _Too bad for the rest of the 'poor, poor' human race, wasn't it?_ thought Percy.

 _And without Deucalion and his wife, I wouldn't have had pretty little mortal ladies to – Hera, no, no, it's nothing, you're the only pretty godly wife I have and love! Yes, I'm very ashamed!_

 _And Typhoeus… you know what, I'll call him Typhon, because it reminds me of typhoon, and typhoons are Poseidon's department, and that makes him the idiot who didn't fight with us to battle Typhon during the war with Kronos… and No. I did not say, "RUN!" or "HELP!" and I certainly did NOT say "MOMMY!" That was Ares, though Hera, being the lovely mother she is, did not come to his aid._

 _At least I didn't run. I'm very brave. Hey, I should be the god of bravery!_

 _But still, what Typhon did was pretty gross._

 _Overall, I DID save the universe, and I made a new constellation called Capricorn, and I am the hero. Yay!_

 _This chapter was good, and luckily I WON'T KILL YOU, but if you ever board a plane or go up into the air or insult me or try to hurt my kids Thalia and Jason… well, I'll be ready with my super master bolt, yelling, "EAT VOLTAGE!" right at you, but no biggie._

 _Signed sincerely,_

 _Zeus, King of Olympus, the Gods, the Sky, Lightning, Thunder, Air, and… everything sky-related._

 _PS – If you make another book about the Greek Gods, I better be first. Or else._

Percy sighed. Oh gods, at least _that_ was over. He had expected that as soon as he began reading it, or reaching the end that little electrical lighting sparks would burst and scorch Percy. But then, he glanced at the envelopes. He wasn't done, unfortunately. The other envelopes seemed to scream that. Yippee.

 _And he didn't even thank me for saving their skins from Gaia,_ thought Percy partly bitterly, partly sad, but he picked up the next envelope – a lovely pure white envelope, with a peacock seal at the front, and the writing was the same: _Perseus Jackson, Apartment in New York, NY, USA, The World (Good luck, Jackson)._ But Percy had a hunch on who it was from.

 **And that's a wrap, everyone!**

 **There will be more letters. There might be another letter from Zeus.**

 **But, remember, Zeus is pretty much only the first. So… well, moving on. Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and follows!**

 **I'll be updating this as soon as I update two other stories. And hopefully, that will be ASAP.**

 **REVIEW REPLIES:**

 **Shiroji IA:** **Thanks for the review! HAHA Percy hasn't died yet, but the son of Poseidon shouldn't push his luck…**

 **Guest (1):** **I do my best to update regularly. Thanks for the review :)**

 **Guest (2):** **Thanks for the review. I do my best to make it funny.**

 **BookDragon6127:** **Thanks for your review. And hopefully, I'll update soon.**

 **DeadlyHuggles:** **Thank you so much! And thanks for the review.**

 **Death Fury:** **Thank you for the review!**

 **Goodbye for now, and I'll see you later for Chapter 3!**


End file.
